This invention relates generally to a dual discharge sprayer for simultaneously discharging different fluids separately stored in different fluid compartments, and more particularly to such a dispenser for simultaneously discharging a mixture of the different fluids through separate discharge spray nozzles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,550,694 discloses a dual trigger sprayer which mixes different fluids in a common discharge passage prior to their being dispensed from the discharge passage as a spray through a single discharge opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,950 likewise discloses a dual trigger sprayer for simultaneously discharging separately stored disparate fluids as a mixture prior to dispensing through a single spray discharge orifice. This patent further discloses a dual trigger sprayer for simultaneously dispensing disparate fluids separately stored through discharge passages and through a pair of separate spray discharge orifices for mixing together at or before reaching the target.
The need arises to assure intimate mixing of the fluids while discharging the mixture through separate discharge orifices to make the user aware of the spray discharge of two different fluids. Oftentimes, the user needs reminding that different fluids, such as water and a cleaning concentrate, are being sprayed. If the disparate fluids are mixed prior to discharge through a single orifice, the user may be confused, believing that only the single fluid is being sprayed. Otherwise, if the disparate fluids are separately sprayed through a pair of discharge orifices, the user is made aware of the spraying of disparate fluids except that the fluids may not be mixed satisfactorily after leaving the orifices.